crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Frunk
Background Information Frunk is another character FAVman33 has created and was focused mainly on looking poorly drawn. The reason why is that this character is a MS Paintian, a being souly living in the local town of Sketch Land. Frunk can be weird, even more weird than Frank, and annoying to say the least. It should be fine and safe to approach this being. His Dimension is called MS Paintia, and the only way to get there is with a red door. The Main Story All the way back in January 21st of 2017, there was once an empty void of white. It was filled with nothing. Until, a spray can had appeared out of nowhere, along with a paint bucket to follow. The two items that had now been spawned soon floated upward, and had began making a being that would be known as a minor joke. They had not known what they had created, as soon, Frunk was born. The two items then lost their floating powers, and were left for Frunk to carry in his pockets. As he grabbed the items, he was then given the knowledge he would need to survive in life, and giving him special attributes no one would see happen. Curious on what just happened, Frunk soon walked off into the distance, only to run into a red, 3D looking door, just on the spot. Being curious at the time he was, Frunk had entered. Soon, Frunk had arrived into the Chaotic Crossover Dimension, full of beautifully crafted areas, locales, and civilians to meet and greet. Frunk stepped through completely and ran off, wanting to make a friend. This however, is where problems had began to brew. Through the times where floating islands soared over earth, Frunk thought that there would be people up there, seeing how he went and checked all the doors that were on ground. Through trial and error, Frunk finally managed to make it up, using springs found in the background. When he finally managed to get up, he had met the heroes, all standing by a bridge. He went to go greet them. The people who saw him had all questioned him. Things such as, "What the heck are you even?", "You look ugly, go away." "Hey, who let this guy get here?", or, "..What.". Frunk, being confused on what the was the issue, went to get closer and try and ask why. His voice was glitchy and couldnt speak right. Everyone seemed to hate him. He was thrown off the island and had crashed into the ocean, where the flying island was now located. This angered Frunk. He couldnt beleive that was how people decided to treat him. It was at that moment that he made his 1st enemies: The CC Heroes. He went off into hiding, managing to find land about 25 miles away. Frunk didnt know he was such as good swimmer, as it only took him about 7 Hours to get there. For a regular person, they would have given up at around the first 2 miles. Frunk had to find shelter, and had been lucky. For at that moment, a cave was right in front of him. It began to downpour as the Sprayed man had finally got in the cave. He managed to grab a giant leaf to give him warmth for the rest of the night. He was furious enough to make him hell in him MS Paint dreams. The next day, the sun had risen, and the rain had gone away. Now, Frunk was stuck on an island with little to no food and has no clue how to get to his enemies and get vengance. It was during this moment that he had remembered about the spraycan and paint bucket. Many people when reading this story would think, "How are two items focused souly on drawing gonna help?" Well, what if I told you that there was some magic in these items. Frunk whipped out the Spraycan and started to draw. He decided to draw a balloon, seeing how thats easy to do for him. However, when he managed to finish drawing his anger away... The balloon floated away! The Spraycan can make anything real! With this knowledge, this gave Frunk ideas. Anything he drew came to life. First, he drew a boat-like raft to get him back to the Main Town. Then, he drew a tracking device, without having to worry about any of the coding or attachments needed. There was only one problem however. No one could see anything except the outline! Frunk then had to think on how he would be able to see what he's drawing. He then decided to take put the paint bucket. Seeing how there was no brush, the just threw the paint that was in there on the outline. The boat AND the tracking device was fully colored! This helped Frunk alot, as he was now ready to face the heroes. Currently, the Heroes were in a random castle trying to stop someone from Destroying earth. Frunk made it in about 3 hours after the Heroes got there. It was hard and long for Frunk, but he managed to catch up to them. He drew several bombs and began to throw them. The Heroes quickly turned their heads around saw him chucking bombs every 3 seconds, and began to speed up. Frunk was not ready to give up. The heroes had finally been sick of his antics and stopped in their tracks. They all jumped toward Frunk getting ready to beat him up. It seemed like Frunk was about to be beaten to death. Just then, one quick blur had swiped him from death. It was Frank who had saved him. both Frank and Frunk had surprisingly looked the same, and both stared at each other for a long while, questioning why they look the same. Soon after a long, awkward, and confusing story, a new friendship was made between the two. However, it was up to Frank to help make Frunk learn that there was no real harm done and that everyone would hopefully soon be able to get along. However, Frunk still has mixed feelings about everyone around him, other than Frank. Ever since the friendships between them, they see each other every day, via the Red door. Misc. Information Items: Paint Bucket: The item used to add color to the drawings Frunk makes. Spraycan: This magic spray can brings anything drawn to life, but sadly is very choppy and gives out hints of white paint. It still brings things to life, though. That's cool. Species: MS Paintian Height: 187 Pixels. (Pixels are 5 centimeters in this case.) Age: Unknown like Frank. Look: Same look as Frank, but poorly drawn. Best Friend: Frank Acquaintances: The CC Heroes. Likes: Drawing, Having fun, Being free, Going crazy Dislikes: Being called names, Taunted, Insulted, Told a joke, Bullied and Avocados. He really hates avocados. Category:Characters